1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a system and method of manufacturing a structure. The system and method of the present application is particularly useful for manufacturing an aerodynamic structure for a rotor blade of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, certain aircraft structures may require a high level of precision, as well as a plurality of complex manufacturing steps configured to achieve the requisite high level of precision. For example, it is well known that chemical milling is a manufacturing process commonly used to manufacture parts having complex contours and tapered surfaces. However, chemically milling has shortcomings, such as surfaces pitting, tolerance variation, labor intensive masking, material limitations, and toxic material risks, to name a few.
Hence, there is a need for an improved manufacturing system and method that improves structure quality and accuracy, while also decreasing labor hours and part rework.